User talk:ScHaRyPeArL
Hi! Welcome to my talk page! Leave a message after the gif~ Remember: No spam No hate *These will be deleted and not read. http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd437/ScHaRyPeArL/meow.gif Page Okay, I redirected it back to your page. Does it work now? o_o I'm not sure if you knew this, but you cannot change your username by redirecting your username to your intended name. You have to either leave a request to someone who works for Wikia or create a new account. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) And I'm guessing that it works now. xD Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well, I'm you're happy and that I could help. :D Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) My dearest Pearl :D You will be seeing me around,but starting today,I am going to stop coming on much. [[User:Troll Police|Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? 22:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Awww,plenty of time for Wiki on Sundays :D. Besides,I might stay home tonight,lol.Bottom line-I won't be gone for long. Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? :=D New signature lool.It's a mad,mad world. 22:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to say I love your avatar! True Blood is such an awesome show and Jessica is definitely one of my favorites! <3 Danixcalifornia 04:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Jessica is my fourth favorite character after Pam, Eric and Sookie. But still, I think she's one of the best assets to the cast. I like the growing relationship between her and Bill, her maker. It's almost like a father-daughter parallel. And of course I love her and Hoyt together. They're adorable. Danixcalifornia 09:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) sick of this wiki sorry, i might come back though<3 but for now i'm just trollin ********* Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :p (Had to bleep it out, trolololol) Gossip Girl I didn't know you were a fan! :D Have you been keeping up with the new episodes? <3 CamilleA05 00:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad to see another GG fan here. :D What are your favorite couples? I love Chuck/Blair and Dan/Serena.<33 CamilleA05 21:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: MCL123 Wow, that is entirely too much. Fine definition of cyber-bullying right there. I left them a warning. :\ Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) <333 Pearl Thank you soooo much for your concern in this MCL123 war thing going on. I apprecate ( sorry if it's spelled wrong) your concern and u reporting her to Loveya. Im glade that what you see her doing is wrong and u don't find it amusing or funny. Im glad u know it's wrong. Thanks for everything. And thanks for telling Shontell that she is wrong in saying that Munrochamberslover123 is "just being nice". Like HTF is making a ihatetruefriend101 considered "nice" lol. Thanks Pearl<3333333Truefriend101 03:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Pearl :D YOUR DEAR OFFICER DALE OVENS HAS NOT LEFT YOU.I am right here.<3 Y u so stupid? 21:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) PARTYIN',PARTYIN',YEAH! http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll269/hellojackgoodbyeson/gif/DbskDance.gif Y u so stupid? 21:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG,today my friend was singing Friday and I remembered I never replied to your message. :O Y u so stupid? 06:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) pictureee<3 haha sorry not to be creepy or anything... But i love avatar picture thingy :D Jared/Sam<333 RE: Icon<333 Thank you! My friend edited it for me. (: Yours is cute, too. ♥ ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 01:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What's up?:D I just wanted to say sorry if I came off annoying with my blog idea I just thought it would make sense and I also wanted to say what's up?:)нαℓєу:) 20:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I love the hunger games I really hated the casting:P I also hate the new theme song it reminds me of season 8 so I thought it was unorginal I really loved Adam part though and nothing much I'm in Michigan enjoying my vacation.нαℓєу:) 20:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I heard California was goregous Michigan is okay what your fav theme song?нαℓєу:) 20:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hcghcghc Ohai Pearl~ Nothing really.Yoooou?! Y u so stupid? 17:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yup! It's of Daenerys. Love her!Danixcalifornia 10:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) PSH I'm not you wiki friend I was about to add you mine :'( нαℓєу:) 04:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Just because you're not in top my list doesn't mean anything I just put in no order. нαℓєу:) 18:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgeGBse5XDw Watch this. Put the captions on. lol McFlyDTHD 17:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Lmao It's hilarious. "I ju-I ju-I ju-I just wanna fu-fu-fu-fuck you" McFlyDTHD 18:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: icon IKR. He's my husband... he just doesn't know it yet. ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 17:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if i was one of the people that ignored you, but none of us would intentionally do that, we all love you and are all truely sorry <3 much love, me and the rest of the wiki <3 Kendra Mason 23:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Where is your display pic from?? ~~ GURL Our love will prevail ok. ~ Sarah